Letting Go
by Yue Sai
Summary: Minerva goes to visit Severus' grave to say good bye. Short one-shot inspired by a deviantart.I hope you enjoy!


**Author's Note: I know I'm terrible for uploading a new story instead of working on my chapter ones, but I had this one-shot in mind and could not help myself. For that I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy this anyway.**

**Thanks to KrazyKimmy for beta reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and etc. it all belongs to the wonderful JKR**

Letting Go

'_Coward! Coward!'_ kept running through Minerva's mind. If only she knew he was nothing of the sort. He was an unknown hero. He was a tortured soul who has given up so much for nothing in return.

She walked with grace that she had always had through the muggle grave yard in Cokeworth, England. The cool summer air hung to her skin as her long skirt kissed the ground she walked on. The grave stones reached out from the earth eerily, marked with names she didn't recognized.

Her green emerald eyes scanned each tomb stone carefully until it fell upon the one she was searching for. Minerva kneeled to the ground in front of the block of polished white stone. On the surface was etched, "Here lies Severus Tobias Snape." It was in his will that he wanted nothing more written even though there was much more to the man that laid beneath her. The very thought made her tremble. She moved to the side so she wasn't above him.

Minerva then carefully placed a small bouquet of wild flowers in front of his tombstone where is stood resolute as the only one. She didn't know what kind of flower he would like but she knew he wouldn't settle for a rose. It would be too stereotypical for him and he wouldn't settle for another whimsical bright flower. She wouldn't dare give him lilies for it would be too heart breaking for both of them. It would remind them of a certain girl that had once touched both of their hearts deeply. No, she wouldn't put herself in more pain that she was already in.

Instead she settled with wild flowers. They weren't audacious or the most beautiful but they were flowers to be envied by all. They were free hence the name wild. They were always hidden but brought color and life to their surroundings. Minerva knew Severus was always trapped in his misery, in his darkness. Though she also knew he wanted to be free. She fondly thought to herself that now he was. Where ever he was, he was finally free.

Minerva thought of all the times she had been with Severus. Those silent nights they would share through a challenging chess match and sometimes they would just sit with a cup of tea by the fire. No words were shared but just the mere fact of their presence was enough. There were even times when they would patrol the late night corridors sneaking peeks at each other but still, nothing was shared.

When anything passed their lips, it was to make a snide remark or witty retort. They had heated arguments on mostly every little thing. He knew the right things to say just to push her to her limits and then even more so just to see how far he could go. He could make her nervous and keep her on her toes, but yet he could calm her with his soothing black obsidian eyes.

Those eyes have captivated her. When he shined them upon her, they would take a fierce hold on her, and yet she wished he would never let her go. He was dark and dangerous. Severus would lash out his anger on anyone who was near, but she knew better. He pushed people away that he didn't want to hurt. Thought she was too headstrong to be pushed away.

No, Minerva McGonagall stood her ground. She vigorously fought back which would result to a large brawl, but it wasn't in her nature to be submissive. She never backed down to a fight as if was in her blood. She was a true lioness at heart. She had fire within her that could warm those around her or burn depending on her mood.

But then there was last year. The year when she thought he had betrayed her. She didn't dare look at him but when she did, she saw someone else. He wasn't the man she thought she knew. He was impassive. When she caught his eyes, they spurned her. Her heart would drop several stories as she thought she had failed him. She let him win by pushing her away and she greatly regretted it. Again if only she knew.

If she did know, could she have changed things? Could she have made them better, save him from the poisonous snake? He sacrificed his life without anyone knowing and yet he asked for nothing in return. She thought she knew the man, but there was much more to him that she would never understand nor would she ever.

He was gone. That's all to it she thought but yet it wasn't. She couldn't let him go even though she knew she had too. Severus still had some hold on her that she couldn't comprehend though she knew it was there. She could feel it just like she could feel him. It was as if he was beside her right now, spiritually mind you.

Minerva's bodies ached and she felt her eyes sting from welled up tears. She wouldn't let them fall. She knew Severus wouldn't want her to waste a tear on him, but damn it, she just had it. The single tear had prickled her cheek, marking its way down her face. After the first one, came the many others she had suppressed. She was too tired to stop them nor did she want to stop them. They flowed freely and she allowed them to.

They soaked her feeble hands that tried to cover then but it was futile. Her skirt had various spots of which the salty tears had landed. The tears had racked her body causing her shoulders to convulse. She took deep short breaths but she found them no use. She was losing the ability to breath and her vision was blurred. Minerva encircled her arms around her as if to hold herself from falling apart. She came to the point where she gave up completely and let her body go to its own free will.

Minerva was a wreck. For so long she had tried to stay strong for the people around her, but with each passing year she had found it harder than the last. She couldn't handle it anymore and therefore she wept. She wept until her eyes could no longer produce more tears, and her body completely drained of its energy. She slowly felt herself sink into the ground as her eyes grew heavier.

Before she was enveloped in nothing but darkness she had uttered the only words she could think of at the time, "I'm sorry, Severus."

XXXXXXXXXX

The night air was filled with the chirping of the crickets and the silent hunting of the owls. It no longer held the cries from the older witch. The crescent moon was high above her, bathing her in its moonbeams.

She was too deep in her dream state to sense the presence of another person. She couldn't hear the whisperings of the grass nor could she feel a slight hand brush her cheek. The only thing she sensed where dark looming eyes, though she couldn't bring herself to rise from her sleep. Instead she stayed in her peaceful state of rest.

Soon she was able to feel again but she couldn't open her eyes. It was as if some invisible force had enabled her to do so. A warm body pressed against her, embracing her. They wrapped their arm around her waist, keeping her in place while running their hand across her tear streaked face in a soothing motion. She felt her muscles melt in the person's arms.

She couldn't comprehend who it was, but yet their touch seemed so familiar. She could feel their warm breath against her skin. Shivers ran down her spine as she felt things she hadn't for a while. Still she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes and reveal this person, but the uncertainty to whom it was, was in some way exhilarating.

She then stiffened when the feeling had gone just as quickly as it had come. It left only but a light brush of soft lips against hers. The contact was electrifying and yet satisfying. She would forever keep the feeling in her memory like a snitch did when it is first touched.

After a moment, Minerva was able to open her eyes once more. She sat up seeing that she was alone in the stillness of the night. Not one creature in sight. She questioned whether what she felt was a dream, but even if it wasn't, it still hadn't changed things. He was still gone but for some reason it was easier for her to let go. Minerva knew all along it was his kiss good bye.

She steadied herself on her feet, getting ready to leave. She looked once more at the stone marble and gave it a curt nod good bye. It was the same she would have given to Severus if she passed him in the corridor.

She slowly retraced her steps she had taken before, and left the stoic graveyard with her head held high. Not once did Minerva look back, and therefore, she did not notice the disappearance of her wild flowers. They were forever missing from his grave, and now resided in the hands of the man they were truly intended for.

The End

**Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed this little story. Reviews are welcomed and thanks for reading! I hope you have a lovely Christmas and have a good New Year! Take care!**


End file.
